


Rookie

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha!Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega!Leon, RE2Remake!Leon, Rookie - Freeform, Vendetta!Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: A Resident Evil AU in which Leon Kennedy is a 21 year-old, wide-eyed recruit/rookie for the BSAA. While there, he falls in deep with Captain Chris Redfield. Rated M for Mature.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, after reading the comments and messages on Tumblr, looks like I'm doing all of the above. 
> 
> To clarify/provide some background: 
> 
> 1\. Leon is an unregistered Omega who is hiding as a Beta  
> 2\. Chris, Finn, Jill, and several others are Alphas.  
> 3\. Piers, Barry, etc. Betas  
> 4\. Leon's Mom is in this (Sophie Kennedy) and a nurse for the local hospital. She once worked at an Umbrella facility that abused/used Omegas. She and at the time Chief of Security Marvin Branagh used to help Omegas escape. She quits when she found out she was pregnant.  
> 5\. Canon Divergence: China didn't happen...yet. Raccoon City did happen but, well, you'll find out later on.

"...Nivans, Piers?" Barry called out the next name on the list for the team this year. 

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Macauley, Finn?" 

"Sir, yes, sir!" 

"And last, but not least, the rookie, Kennedy, Leon?" Barry asked.

"Here! I mean, uh, sir yes sir!" Leon stuttered out, saluting.

The rest of the team laughed at the younger's mistake. The youngest and seemingly the smallest, as well as the only Omega, but they didn't know that, Leon blushed in embarrassment. Barry simply sighed, shaking his head as he went over the list for the BSAA’s US Division. Barry dismissed them, telling the team to run laps, but kept Leon aside, 

"What's the matter, Rookie? First day jitters?" Barry asked.

Leon nodded, "Kind of, sir. I just noticed that, I, um..."

"Are the youngest and the smallest? Well, there wasn't a lot to pick from the recruits, and a lot of them applied for the stations overseas. You were the only one who applied for the US Division." Barry pointed out.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Leon said with a nod.

“Now, start jogging, cadet. Go!” Barry commanded.

Leon nodded and saluted, running across the field to join the team for the early morning jog. The brunette never felt so embarrassed in his life. First he had woken up late, then he nearly missed the bus, and he had almost been late for Roll Call, and now he was messing up simple “Yes and No Sir.” He tried to start simple conversation with one of the guys, a Beta, Piers Nivans, but the Lieutenant sneered at him, picking up his own pace and jogging away from the younger. Leon tried conversation with anyone of the Betas or Alphas, but they either had the same reaction as Piers, laughed, or ignored him entirely. 

“Way to go, Kennedy. Can’t even make friends on your first day.” Leon muttered to himself. 

Barry watched the team and the newest recruit, shaking his head as Leon kept up, but was seemingly on his own. Poor bastard, already singled out as the black sheep on his first day. Burton just hoped that the team would get over that mentality by the time their first mission rolled around, the BSAA couldn’t afford to lose anymore people, especially a new recruit. Alpha and Captain Chris Redfield and another Alpha, Captain Jill Valentine, joined him on the field, watching the team jog. 

“How are we looking this year?” Chris asked, curiously looking over the list that Barry held.

The elder shook his head, “Not good. We only got one new recruit for the US Branch; Leon S. Kennedy. The rest went to the European Division or the Africa Division.” He said. 

“Which one is he?” Chris said, looking at the team.

Barry pointed with his pen, “The small fry jogging by himself in the back.” He said.

Chris looked out at the field, watching the small brunette keeping up well with the rest of his team, but he didn’t miss the subtle way they seemed to single the poor rookie out, purposely ignoring him or leaving him out of the conversation. Leon was small, and he could tell that he was definitely the smallest. Chris’ partner was usually Piers, but it seemed like he would have to stick by the rookie in order to ensure he didn’t end up dead during their missions. 

A whistle, followed by "Kennedy! Get your ass over here!" Draws Leon's attention to where Mr. Burton and Captain Valentine are standing there...with a very attractive Captain Chris Redfield standing next to them. Leon loses his footing, tripping on his own feet and nearly face plants into the ground.

Chris winces and Jill goes "Oh...that look like it hurt". The other soldiers laugh, Piers and Finn laughing the loudest at the rookie.

"Falling for the Captain, Rookie?" Finn asks, making the laughter grow louder.

Leon's face blushes a bright red, picking himself up and dusting off his uniform. Chris makes his way over to him, offering a hand to the younger to help him up on to his feet.Leon salutes Chris, but the elder puts up a hand, "At ease, Cadet...?" Chris asked.

"Um, Cadet Leon Kennedy, sir."

"Welcome aboard Cadet Kennedy, I'm Captain Redfield." The older man extends his hand for a handshake.

Leon's breath hitches in his throat, gripping the elder's hand, trying not to be intimidated by the strong scent the Alpha gave off, "I'm Leon Kennedy...wait, I just said that." He chuckles awkwardly, "I'm glad to be aboard..."

Chris offers the cadet a smile before tussling his hair. "Relax kid, it's only the first day." He chuckled. "So what brings you aboard?"

Leon was stunned silent for a moment, gulping as he looked up at the man. Wow, he was attractive. "Um...I...I wanted to join the BSAA and join the fight against terrorism." He stuttered.

Chris raised a brow, "Really? It's a dangerous war we're fighting. You think you'll be able to handle it?"

Leon nodded, "Yes, sir. I want to help make the world a better place. I hate seeing innocent people die." He said, trying his best to not be intimidated by the older man.

Chris nodded, "How old are you, kid?" He asked.

"Twenty-one, sir."

Jesus, he was still just a kid. The Rookie had this aura of innocence and naivety around him, Chris hoped the kid would survive training. "I'm going to warn you now; training is going to be tough, almost brutal. You think you can handle it?" He raised a brow as he questioned the cadet's will power.

"Yes, sir. I'm going to try my best, sir." Leon said.

Chris smiled and winked as he patted Leon's shoulder. "I'm keeping my eyes on you."

Leon blushed, nodding nervously before he was dismissed back to the group. Chris called everyone to the center of the field so they could introduce themselves to each other and went over the rules and how things were going to be.

The brunette couldn't help but shift his weight from one foot to the other as each soldier introduced themselves while also giving everyone a bit of information about themselves too. Leon hated these types of introduction things, mainly because they made him nervous and he never knew what to say. What could he say? That he lost his dad at a young age due to his life as a Police Officer? That he was homeschooled until High School? Had to transfer schools because of trouble? That he was the lonely studious homebody in college?

"Earth to Rookie? Are you there?" Piers' voice penetrated his train of thought, making the Omega blink in surprise and confusion.

It took him a minute to realize that it was now his turn to speak and everyone was staring at him. Leon blushed in embarassment, "Um, I'm Leon Kennedy. I'm twenty-one. I originally came from a small neighborhood outside of Harvardville, live with my mom and my kitten, and joined to fight Bioterrorism." He said.

Surprisingly, only three guys snickered at him, but Captain Redfield smiled warmly at him, thanking him for introducing himself. Before Chris could move on, Lieutenant Nivans asked what kind of cat he had, and the poor Omega couldn’t tell if the Beta was mocking him or not. So, Leon rolled with it, telling Piers that he had a Chartreux, or maybe a British Shorthair, they couldn’t quite tell yet given that he was only a couple weeks old, named Munchkin. His mom found the feline outside in a Dunkin Donuts Munchkin Box behind her work, hence his name.

The answer must have satisfied the Lieutenant because he didn’t say anything in reply. He simply nodded before going back to converse with his two pals.

Chris cleared his throat, thanking Leon for the small incite into the younger’s life before continuing on to explain the Rules and Code of Conduct, as well as the areas of operation throughout the base. He also explained the training schedule. Due to it being the first day back to returning members as well as first day ever to Leon, Captain Redfield was giving them the rest of today off. However, training started bright and early first-thing tomorrow morning. There would be a five to ten minute time leniency tomorrow if anyone showed up late, but ONLY for tomorrow. Any other days/times would result in punishment.

“If you have any other questions, feel free to consult myself, Captain Valentine, and Advisor Burton at any time. Now, pack it up for the night and head to the barracks. Dinner will be served in a couple hours in the Mess Hall.” Chris said.

“Sir, yes, sir!” the crowd said in unison, but Leon had been a letter off.

The Alpha nodded at his new team, eyes lingering on Leon for a moment, before heading to speak with Jill and Barry. The young Omega awkwardly followed the rest of the soldiers back to the barracks. He wouldn’t get much sleep, but when he finally did fall asleep, he would wish that he had kept one eye open. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Omega was sleeping soundly in his dorm room, a small smile on Leon’s lips as he dreamed. It was a shame he didn’t hear the group of soldiers making quick work of his door, quietly picking the lock before making their way inside. Piers shushed the giggling group, reminding them to stay quiet so that they didn’t prematurely awaken their target. Several of them had pillows in hand, while Finn had duct tape and zip ties and Carl had a blanket. Carl handed off the blanket to Marco, before crawling under the rookie’s bed.

Finn gently took Leon’s wrists and tied them together with zip ties, gently placing them back down on his stomach. Ripping off a small piece of duct tape, Finn gently placed it over the sleeping brunette’s mouth. Marco tossed the blanket over top of Leon, allowing Carl to grasp the edges through the space between the wall and the bedframe before pulling down tightly.

Leon awoken to the feeling of being wrapped tightly in something, successfully pinning him down to the bed. Blue eyes opened wide in shock, confusion and fear as he realized he was not only surrounded by his supposed teammates, who all held pillows, but bound to his bed. He felt duct tape covering his lips to prevent him from calling out for help.

“Welcome to the BSAA, Rookie.” Piers said.

Leon released a muffled cry as he was beaten with pillows. The Omega squirmed uselessly underneath the blanket that held him, struggling to get free. It felt like his wrists had been tied together as well with plastic that dug into his skin. How many guys were in here?! It felt like dozens, but it was hard to tell, his vision obscured by pillows and feathers flying through the air. More muffled cries and protests left him as he was beaten with pillows. Each one hitting him with heavy thuds.

Just as sudden as the attack started, it ended. The pressure of the blanket released, allowing him freedom, but his wrists were still bound. Leon whimpered reaching up to pull the tape off of his mouth. He watched a guy crawl out from under his bed, fleeing with the rest.

"I hope you enjoyed it more than I did." Piers teased as he made sure the rest of the crew fled. "Oh, and this never happened." He reminded the Omega as he walked out, laughing triumphantly.

The brunette shook in fear, brain still trying to process just what the hell had just happened. He looked down at his still bound wrists before looking at the clock. 3:30am, it was still the middle of the night.

Hopefully he had a pair of scissors around here somewhere…

* * *

Piers looked at his watch, watching as the other soldiers went back to the locker room after their first day of basic training. The only one who didn’t show up was Leon, but that was due to the Lieutenant. During the pillow beatings early this morning, Piers had messed with the clock, setting it back to make it seem like it was earlier than it actually was. Rookie missed the first day completely.

Captain Redfield stood next to him, waiting for Kennedy as well. Chris wanted an explanation from the Rookie. Piers on the other hand insisted that Kennedy be written up for such tardiness, saying that this behavior should not be tolerated. Chris disagreed, saying that he had given everyone a pass for the first day.

"But you didn't let the rookies go last year, Cap."

"That was last year. What's that have to do with this year?"

"Simply stating that in years past, you wouldn't have let any other Rookie get away with this. What would have happened if this was a mission?" Piers asked.

Chris looked at the lieutenant, "It's not a mission, is it? Remember, I'm YOUR boss; I don't have to answer to you." He reminded the young sniper.

"Now run along, Lieutenant. I'll take it from here."

Piers rolled his eyes at his Captain. Last year, he and Finn, who weren't even rookies at the time, had run laps for the entirety of the training session just for being late. The Rookies did the same. Why was Leon being left off the hook for MISSING training?

* * *

The brunette booked it down the corridor, rushing past everyone as he continued to button and zip up his uniform top, fastening the clasps of his vest. Leon thought he was doing okay time wise this morning, until he looked down at his phone and saw the actual time. The other cadets must have messed with his alarm clock when they invaded his room last night. He got dressed as fast as he could before booking it to the field.

Leon came out in full uniform, huffing and puffing due to how fast he was running to training. Piers passed him, but Leon noticed that there was no one but Chris waiting in the locker room. Had he missed training? He l knew he was running late, but..."Captain?"

"What the hell happened kid? You missed training." Chris said to the rookie.

Leon's gaze cast downward, pulling at his sleeves to hide the cuts from the zipties on his wrists, "I...I must have set my alarm clock to the wrong time..." the Omega stuttered.

The Captain shook his head as he looked at the rookie. "Before lights out, bring me your clock and I'll set it for you." He told the brunette. "I'll let it slide because it's the first day but don't let it happen again."

Leon nodded, "Yes, Captain." He said, "What should I do now?" He asked nervously. He pulled at his sleeves subconsciously, his bandage catching the elder's eye.

Chris raised an eyebrow upon noticing the bandages on the brunette's wrists. "Is everything alright? What happened?" He asked the rookie as he led him to his office.

Leon looked down at the bandages, covering them once more, "Nothing. I just...I'm a stubborn klutz whose bags shouldn't have been twisted around his wrists." Really, Kennedy? That's all he had?

Chris didn't crack a smile, he simply blinked at the excuse Leon had given him. "Want to try that again?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "You know the BSAA doesn't tolerate self mutilation, Leon..."

"I didn't do this to myself..." Leon said before he was able to stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Oh?" Chris leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. "Then who did?"

"I..." Leon began, but remembered what Piers told him, "I don't know...I woke up with my wrists tied together with zipties. I cut myself trying to get them off."

The Captain sighed, although he wasn't fully convinced that was the reason, it was a better excuse than what he said before. "Kennedy..." He just shook his head. "If I see them again, I'm sending you for a psych evaluation. Am I clear?"

He hung his head but nodded, giving a simple, "Yes, Sir." Why didn't he tell the truth?

Around Lunch, Leon sat by himself at a table in the back corner, reading quietly as he ate. He could hear the others, but tried not to pay them any mind. The Captains sat at a table in the front corner, Chris talking to Jill, Barry and four others Leon didn't recognize or know. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes toward Piers’ table once more, vaguely hearing them talk about the “Rookie” or saying his name. From what he could hear, they were laughing about what they did to him this morning. Christ, this was just like high school all over again. He took another bite of his salad, going back to reading his book.

“Christ. He’s making me cry, Chris.” Damian said, “Sitting by himself like that.”

Chris looked up at the table he knew the Beta was talking about, watching the petite brunette sitting by himself. Leon stole a momentary glance before ducking his head back down, going back to reading his book. The Alpha sighed, turning his attention to Piers’ table, watching as the soldiers there horsed around and spoke loudly. Why wouldn’t Leon sit with them? Did something happen last night?

“Did anyone hear anything weird going on last night?” Chris asked out of curiosity.

The table either shook their head or shrugged. Nadia on the other hand said that she heard a bunch of asshats up at an ungodly hour in the middle of the night in the dorms went she went out for a smoke, giggling and cackling like a bunch of fucking hyenas. She heard loud commotion, followed by smacking or something, and then laughter before hearing a stampede of guys running. She bet that the squadron of soldiers probably hazed the rookie last night.

“Oh shit, like that pillow attack that the soldiers then pulled on me and Damian all those years ago?” DC asked, “Man, they tied us to the bed and everything. Never saw it coming.”

Hearing his own teammates say that made Chris suddenly feel angry and protective of Leon. That would explain the marks around Leon’s wrists, if that were the case. Brown eyes turned to glare at Piers, whom he thought he trained better than that. The lieutenant did not even notice the Alpha’s glare, the Beta simply saluting absentmindedly before going back to speak with Finn. Chris then looked at the lone rookie, who continued to read his book, not paying anyone any mind.

Nadia reassured that Leon would be fine, the female Alpha suggesting that if Chris was so worried, Leon could just stick with DC on a mission and guard the plane. Or Chris could just be the brunette’s partner, either one would work. DC and Damian promised to listen for any suspicious activity that occurred in the middle of the night. Considering them and Nadia were the overnight crew.

“Why not just ask him what’s going on?” Jill asked, “Maybe he would feel comfortable talking to someone?”

There was a moment of silence before the table, minus Chris and Jill, erupted into laughter. They were laughing at the Alpha female’s suggestion. The brunette looked around at all her teammates, wondering aloud what was so funny.

“Oh, Jill.” Parker laughed, “If the rookie is being hazed, he’s not going to tell anyone about it.”

“And why not?” Jill asked…or more like demanded, to know.

“When it comes to shit like this,” Nadia began, motioning to the way Leon isolated himself from the others, “they tend to keep to themselves in hopes that this all blows over. He might be afraid that he’ll rock the boat, or Titanic the whole ship by reporting it.”

Jill sighed and looked to Chris, who looked just as concerned as she did about all of this. Chris’ lips pressed into a tight, thin line, mentally thinking of what could have possibly happened and why they were isolating Leon…or rather why Leon was isolating himself. If it was due to hazing, he would have a couple of stern words with his lieutenant and his men. If it was due to some other underlying issue, like a mental issue, he would have to talk to Leon himself.

* * *

After lunch had been finished, there had been a brief two hour break period, most of that was spent finishing the book he was reading before taking it back to the library. Leon gave the surprised librarian a shy smile before heading back to his dorm. He checked his watch, noticing that it was almost time for another dose of his suppressants. On his way back, he smelled the scent of an Alpha close by. Rounding the corner, he ran into Finn Macauley.

The Alpha waved awkwardly at him, “Hey, uh, Leon. Fancy running into you here.” Finn said.

“Well, this is my dorm.” Leon pointed out, pointing to the room number.

Finn looked back at the plaque on the wall before looking back to Leon with surprise and embarrassment, chuckling as he scratched the back of his neck, “Oh! Yeah, right. Hey, listen; the guys and I are real sorry about that awful prank we pulled on you last night. Initiation Night, y’know?”

Leon did not smile, simply nodding and thanking him for the apology. Finn asked if they could make it up to the brunette, informing the Omega that they were going to have a small party down by the lake around eleven. Ben and Andy had apparently found a way to smuggle in some weed and a case of beer. And Lieutenant Piers had spoken to a couple people on the night shift to keep them away from the party area. They could turn it into a welcome party for Leon.

“Gee, that sounds great and all,” Leon said, checking his watch once more, “but I’m not much of a party person. I don’t really smoke or drink. Thanks for the invitation though.”

“Oh, come on, Rookie!” Finn protested, “Think of it as a team bonding exercise! You get to meet and get to know the guys.”

“I don’t know…I’ll have to see.” Leon said, hoping that was enough to get the older soldier to back off.

“Okay.” Finn said, “Let me know if you change your mind! Well be down in the forested area of the lake. See you later, Leon!”

The Omega offered a small smile and waved as Finn left. His smile melted into a frown, a strange feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as he thought about the offer. He unlocked his dorm and made his way inside, locking the door behind him. What if it was another prank or “Hazing”? What if they planned to not show up and leave him with whatever contraband they snuck in? Or what if they planned to get him drunk and then handcuff him to the many lamp posts around base? It was a tad chilly and due to being an Omega, he could be found out of he went too long without his suppressants and scent blocker refills. 

Leon knelt down next to his bed, reaching around until he felt the prescription bottle tapped up under his bed. He had been lucky the soldiers hadn’t discovered this last night when they attacked him. Carefully uncapping the bottle, he took two pills before swallowing them with some water. After replacing the bottle, the brunette removed the patches that covered his scent gland, throwing the old ones away in the nearby waste basket. He pulled two more from a small container, placing them on his mating gland.

He still had no idea what he was going to do should he fall into heat. He could play it off as an illness, lighting the multiple candles his mother packed to dilute the scent, but eventually, someone would catch on and notice a pattern. He could always double dose on suppressants and put on more scent blockers, but he would still be needy and clingy during his “Time of the Month”. Apparently, his heats had been worse than any normal Omega, according to his mother.

His mom had been a nurse who had worked at an Omega Facility, but her and Uncle Marvin, who had been chief of Security at the time, left once they found out what Umbrella was doing to the Omegas. Hence why she had been so overprotective of Leon and had been a bit reluctant to let Leon join the BSAA at first. She didn’t know what their views on Omegas were. After witnessing the horrors she and his dad had seen in Raccoon City all those years ago, as long as the BSAA was fighting against Umbrella, she was sure they wouldn’t send Leon to one of those awful facilities. She was a nurse at a normal hospital, but still had connections and easy access to suppressants and scent blockers. 

With a nod at the amount he still had in his duffel, Leon carefully zipped the bag back up and pushed it way under his bed. His thoughts lingered to another topic: Captain Redfield. The man was clearly a strong, confident, and admittedly attractive Alpha. An unmated one at that. And Leon would be lying if he said that he didn’t find himself attracted to the man at all. He literally fell for the man just by looking at him. What if…he went into heat and the Captain was around?

As he was getting back up, a knock on the door startled him, causing him to fall back down to the floor with a loud thump. He could smell the strong scent of an Alpha with a hint of a familiar cologne. Speak of the Devil…

“Cadet Kennedy?” Captain Redfield’s voice called, “It’s me. I want to talk to you.” 

Leon gulped nervously, quickly getting back on to his feet and dusting himself off before making his way to the door. Making sure his room was in tip top shape, the Omega opened the door with a salute, “Captain Redfield, w-what can I do for you today?” he asked.

Chris held up a hand, telling the younger to be at ease, reminding him that he didn’t have to salute him every time he saw him. The Rookie blushed in embarrassment, apologizing. Noticing that Chris was awaiting an invitation to come into the room, Leon coughed and apologized again, stepping aside and waving a hand inside. With a nod and a friendly smile, Chris stepped into the small space, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

“First, I’m going to fix this for you.” Chris said, plucking the alarm clock up off of the younger’s bedside table, watching the rookie close the door, “And then we’ll talk.”

Leon took a deep breath and nodded, sitting himself in the desk chair. He tried to refrain from deeply inhaling the Alpha’s musky scent. Chris absentmindedly started talking about why Leon’s alarm clock was wrong, it was an hour behind. The Alpha fixed the clock, replacing it on the night stand before turning his full attention to the brunette.

“How are you liking it here, so far?” Chris asked curiously.

The brunette shrugged, “It’s a nice place. I really like the library. Finished a whole book already. Can’t wait for basic training and all that jazz.” Leon responded honestly.

The Captain nodded, “And how are you getting along with your teammates?” he asked. 

The Omega visibly paused, “…Well…it doesn’t seem like they like me very much. Though, Finn Macauley invited me to some get together the other soldiers were having…shit. I don’t think I was supposed to say anything about that.” Leon cursed.

Chris chuckled, “It’s okay. Nadia, one of our snipers, overheard them talking about a party by the lake. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. You guys will just have to train tomorrow morning with massive hangovers.” He joked.

 

It was Leon’s turn to laugh, eyes looking down at the floor as he scratched the back of his neck. They sat there for a moment of silence, Chris watching the young brunette with concern as he looked at Leon’s wrists once more. The Omega could feel the man staring, causing him to pull at his sleeves once more. He heard Chris sigh again.

“Leon,” he began carefully, “is everything alright? Has anything happened? Are the older guys messing with you?”

Blue eyes looked up into brown orbs, shaking his head, “No. Not that I know of.” He lied. 

Chris raised a brow, “Are you sure? You know you can tell me if they are.” 

Leon smiled and nodded once more, reassuring his Captain that everything was alright. It could be the fact that he was the new guy, so they had to get used to him first. Chris pointed out the ziptie story Leon had told him earlier. The Omega shrugged, saying that maybe they were testing him to see how fast he could get himself out of them. Or maybe it was nothing more than a harmless prank. Seeing that he was getting nothing out of the Rookie, Chris sighed and stood, making Leon stand as well. He patted Leon fondly on the shoulder.

“If you’re having any problems, or you just want to talk, come see me.” Chris said.

“Yes, Captain.” Leon said.

“Chris.” The Alpha corrected, “You can call me Chris.”

“…okay, Chris.” Leon said with a wider smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Has anyone ever noticed that the Rookie is a little…off?” Piers asked the group.

Everyone kind of looked at each other with odd looks, Finn turning back to ask Piers what he meant. Piers rolled his eyes, repeating his question but emphasizing the fact that the rookie was strange. That there was something off about him, but the sniper could not put his finger on it.

“Well, I did notice something odd under his bed.” Carl admitted, “I think the rookie is on Adderall or popping pills, cause he’s got a prescription bottle taped up underneath his bed.”

That earned him some looks from the other soldiers. Carl went on to explain that he had seen them when they had beat the kid up with the pillows the other night. Piers especially looked skeptical. Before he could question Carl further, Finn could see Leon coming down the trail from the base. The sniper told them that they could talk about this and investigate later. He also told Marco to hide the air mattress up higher in the trees.

Leon trudged over to the group, still not exactly sure of this being a good idea. Apart of him still wished he had stayed back at the base and just play it off like he accidentally fell asleep. Though, the other part of his brain did not want to give these guys another reason to hate him. Or pull another prank on him, which he hoped was not the case here.

“Leon!” he heard Finn call out, “Glad you could make it!”

Well, looks like it it was too late to turn back now anyway, he had been spotted. The Alpha’s scent practically swarmed Leon’s senses as Finn jogged over to greet him. He gave a small smile as Finn put an arm around his shoulders, happily explaining that they had booze and weed. But if Leon wasn’t into all that, Andy did bring soda and snacks too. That earned a look from the younger, to which Finn admitted that they did not know if Leon drank alcohol or smoked.

“No, never really had an interest in that, to be honest.” Leon admitted.

Once Leon was there, they started drinking and pulling out the weed. Leon sat on one of the logs around the bonfire Andy and Carl prepared, cradling a Cola between his hands. The other guys were horsing around and having fun. Others talked about how they were about to be transferred to the European Division in a couple months, rumors of a war happening in Edonia involving BOWs, something that made Leon a bit on edge.

Piers watched him from his seat on top of one of the coolers, actually feeling a bit bad for the rookie.

The small brunette kept mostly to himself, watching everyone else have fun around him. He watched Leon shift uncomfortably when Andy mentioned the rumors circulating about Edonia. Piers heard the same rumors, but due to being a lieutenant, the Beta knew those rumors to be true. In a couple of months, a handful of members from this very base, himself and Captain Redfield included, were going to be transferred to the European Branch to intervene. He had not heard about the rookie, but there was a possibly Leon would be going too. 

Suddenly feeling really bad for the younger, the Beta sighed and made his way over to sit with Leon.

“First time at a party, Rookie?” Piers asked, sitting down beside the brunette.

Leon jumped at first, seemingly lost in his thoughts until Piers interrupted his train of thought, “Oh, um, sorry Lieutenant Nivans. I didn’t realize you were talking…or sitting right next to me apparently.”

Piers took another sip of his beer, “Piers,” he corrected, with a wave, “We’re not on the clock, you don’t have to use titles and all that. So, first time at a party?”

The Omega nodded shyly, “Uh, yeah. I wasn’t very popular in high school, or college, so I have never been to a party. Well, except for Ark’s sixteenth birthday party, but that doesn’t count cause his mom threw it at the laser tag place.” He rambled.

Piers chuckled, “You’re so strange.” He said, earning a look from the younger, “In a “I have never met someone like you” sort of way. Not in a weirdo…nevermind. Sorry. So, not even a twenty-first birthday party?”

Leon shrugged, “It was more a small family party at the banquet hall underneath the police station. Nothing too crazy.”

“Seriously?” Piers asked in disbelief, “Oh, then we definitely need to celebrate. Hey guys!”

Most of the guys, minus Keaton, who was smoking, turned and looked toward Piers. The Beta put an arm around Leon’s shoulders, saying that not only was Leon a rookie in the BSAA, but he never had a real twenty-first birthday party. The other soldiers hooted, and the Omega did not know whether to feel excited or very afraid.

* * *

 

There was a loud, trumpet playing an obnoxious tune one heard in one of those movies with the boot camps or camps in general. A groan escaped Leon, a headache pounding at the back of his school. Opening his eyes, he found himself…in a tent? When had that happened? Last thing he remembered was drinking with all the cadets, seemingly earning their friendship before they filled him with alcohol. He felt like he was going to be sick, but was thankful that he was seemingly alone in the tent.

It was quite cozy, someone had been nice enough to cover him with a blanket while he laid on a pad and pillow. He panicked when he noticed he had been stripped out of his boots and jacket, the patches on his mating gland no longer emitting a Beta Scent. Shit! He needed to get back to his room.

There was panicked yelling, followed by a loud splash, the other soldiers calling out for Finn. He heard Chris’ voice as well, laughing in amusement but told the soldiers to “Fish Finn out of the lake.”

Outside, Chris and the medic, Rebecca Chambers, who volunteered to wake the soldiers with a trumpet, watched as they scrambled to get Finn out of the lake. Somehow, the former rookie ended up on an inflatable mattress that floated out to the center of the large body of water. Narrowing his eyes, Chris did a head count, noticing that there was one soldier missing.

“Where’s Leon?” he asked, more to himself than to Rebecca.

Brown eyes looked around briefly before spotting a couple of tents nearby, one of them still zipped shut. Although, it was evident that someone was inside, the tent itself moving as whomever was inside it moved around. Out of curiosity, Chris made his way over to the tent. Grabbing the zipper, he slowly unzipped the flaps, nostrils being met with the bitter scent of alcohol combined with a sweet scent, almost like…

“An Omega?” Chris asked aloud.

 All movement in the tent stopped as Leon froze, watching in fear as someone unzipped the “door”. He smelled the familiar scent of an Alpha, knowing damn right well who it was. The small brunette held his breath, feeling trapped as Chris unzipped the flaps the rest of the way, nose catching his scent. No, no, no…he heard Chris whisper “omega” and felt his heart pounding in his chest. Blue eyes looked to one of the alternative doors, debating unzipping it and running for the compound.

“Captain! Finn went under!” Carl called from outside.

Leon thanked whatever higher power was looking out for him as the Alpha turned away from the tent, his attention toward the lake. A hand had released the zipper, booted feet running for the lake. He heard a splash, taking that as his cue to get out of the tent and either hide or find a way to hide his scent until he could get back to his dorm. With much difficulty, the small Omega exited the tent and stumbled back to the compound.

A gasp left Chris as he breached the surface of the lake, Finn held tightly against his chest as the BSAA Captain swam them both back to the bank. The younger Alpha coughed, slurring out a “Thanks, Captain,” as they swam back to shore. The older Alpha caught someone stumbling back to the BSAA HQ, but he did not pay them much mind. His priority right now was getting Finn back on land and making sure he was okay.

Still, he found his mind wondering about the Omega scent and Leon’s whereabouts.

* * *

 

After a long, hot shower filled with aggressive scrubbing and that oddly scented soap and shampoo his mother advised he used, Leon toweled himself off and dressed, throwing his towel in his bag to wash later. Maybe when there was no one in the wash room. He had been lucky the other soldiers were still in a drunken daze out in the yard, too disoriented and inebriated to move or even notice his disappearance. The locker room had been clear, not a single person in sight.

He must have jinxed himself because he then heard the sound of the locker room door opening and closing, the Omega freezing up as he listened. The person did not make much noise, though there was some unintelligible mutters as the newcomer seemingly spoke to themselves quietly. He heard the showers turn on, the person cursing and giving a hiss as the cold water hit them first. He heard the person say “Shit!” aloud, unsure of whether or not he recognized the voice.

Curiosity got the better of him, Leon peeking his head around the corner to see if he could see who it was. His face heated up as a blush dusted his cheeks, quickly ducking back to hide before he could be spotted. The newcomer had been Captain Redfield, and Leon had gotten quite an eyeful but had been lucky Chris had been facing the shower head before turning around.

Holy shit, he just saw his Captain naked. He was still blushing like mad as the image he just saw ingrained itself in his brain. He could still see the toned and sculpted muscles, his back, his ass and his legs, now unable to stop seeing it mentally. He had also caught a glimpse of what appeared to be tattoos on the Alpha’s shoulders, a blue scale pattern, but he was not exactly sure if he saw correctly. The Omega had the urge to peek back around the corner, relieved to hear the shower still running.

The rational part of his brain scolded him, telling him that they should just finish up and leave Chris to his privacy. The other, irrational Omega part of his brain, already had them peering around the corner once more. The shower had been turned off, and blue eyes widened at what they saw.

The Alpha had been drying off his short hair, the towel covering his face as Leon snuck another peek, squeaking at the elder’s physique and…fairly large cock. The Alpha was definitely hung, that was for sure. The brunette ducked away once more, turning to start gathering his belongings and ignoring the arousal forming in pants. The bottle of shampoo he brought had fallen to the floor, making quite a bit of noise as it did so. Leon winced, biting his lip to prevent from cursing at the commotion.

“Hello?” Chris called out, realizing he was not alone, “Who’s there?”

“N-No one…shit!” Leon said, suddenly smacking himself in the head. WHY did he respond?

“Leon?” the Alpha called out, wrapping his towel around his waist as he tried to pinpoint exactly where the rookie’s voice had originated from, “That you? I need to talk to you.”

Leon cursed as he quickly scrambled to get his shit together. He had been in such a hurry, he failed to notice the bottle of suppressants still sitting on the top shelf of his locker. He heard the padding of footsteps, the Alpha’s scent suddenly becoming more potent as he made his way over to the brunette.

“There you are.” Chris said, finally making it to Leon’s aisle, “I wanted to check-up on you. I thought I saw you at the camp with the others this morning but I was not sure.”

“Uh…no, that was not me…I was in my dorm the whole night last night!” Leon said, giving a false smile, “Totally boring. Nothing going on here…!”

Chris raised a brow but laughed, “Leon, if you went and partied with your teammates, that’s totally fine by me. As long as you did not do anything stupid like fall asleep on an inflatable mattress and drift out into the middle of the lake like Finn Macauley…or push his mattress out there.” He asked, “You didn’t help with that, did you?”

Leon shook his head, “No, sir.”

Chris nodded, “Good.”

There was a momentary silence and Leon noticed that Chris was sniffing for something suddenly. The Omega cursed, knowing exactly what the elder smelled. He tried to refrain from grabbing one of the patches, but if he didn’t, Chris would know it was him.

“Hey, do you smell that?” Chris asked, sniffing himself and then the air.

“Smell what, sir?” Leon asked, trying to play it off.

“It smells citrusy and…sweet…” Chris said, “Almost like…”

“Oh! My body wash!” Leon interrupted, “Yeah, I like the lemony scents and stuff. The shampoo is a vanilla extract with lavender.”

Chris raised a brow. Leon smiled sheepishly, explaining that the muskier scented washes and men’s shampoos irritated his scalp and skin. It would make him itchy and the smells made him sick. Hence why he preferred the softer women’s products. Sadly, there had not been many options at the time of preparation and he just grabbed whatever at the store. The Alpha was still giving him a skeptic look when he finished his explanation.

“O…kay.” Chris simply said, “So, how badly hungover are you right now?”

Before the younger could respond, he felt a twist in his stomach. Holding a hand over his mouth, Leon dropped his bag and ran to the bathroom. Chris listened as the poor kid wretched into the toilet, “I’ll take that as “very hungover”.” He said, turning to his own locker, which happened to be right across from Leon’s and putting on his boxers and socks.

Just as he finished putting on his pants and turned to start putting on his boots, he noticed an odd little prescription bottle sitting on the top shelf of the rookie’s locker. Leon was still in the midst of throwing up. Usually, it was none of his business, but Chris was very curious about his new cadet. Although he said it was probably nothing, or just something as innocent as vitamins, his eyes hadn’t missed the color codes on the label. A prescription, and judging by the colors, they were made especially for Leon.

He stood up, careful enough to not make a whole lot of noise before reaching over and grabbing the bottle. Sure enough, it was indeed a prescription…but Leon’s name was not on it. Who the hell was Marvin Branaugh? And why did Leon have his suppressants? Why was Leon taking…? Brown eyes widened in realization, looking down at the shampoo and conditioner bottles in the younger male’s bag. They weren’t lemony or lavender or vanilla. It was an almond oil infused shampoo and a eucalyptus body wash.

The sound of the toilet flushing made Chris back away from the bag, tossing the bottle of suppressants in his own bag before continuing to get dressed. The Alpha’s mind raced a mile a minute, looking at the, what he now realized was an Omega, as Leon made his way back the aisle. Leon looked ill, so Chris decided to leave the matter alone at the moment.

“You okay there, bud?” Chris asked gently, “You don’t look so good.”

Leon shook his head, “I think I had too much last night.”

Chris gave a chuckle, “Why don’t you run by Dr. Chambers’ office and see if she can help with that?” he suggested, trying to hide the genuine concern in his voice.

The Omega nodded, gathering his duffle before making his way to the infirmary. Chris told him that if he did not feel better by noon, he was excused for the day. Leon gave a sound of confirmation, thanking the elder before leaving. Chris heard the other soldiers started to file in, some cheers of “Rookie!” as several passed Leon. Gathering his own bag, the raven-haired male went back to the administration offices, thinking of what to say to Jill and Barry about his findings.

Leon had potential still, Chris had not seen it just yet, but somehow he knew.

* * *

 

Piers and Carl did not join the others in the locker room. No, they were currently outside of Leon’s room, Piers on one knee and picking the lock as Carl kept watch. The Lieutenant was still puzzled about what Carl had said about seeing a pill bottle taped up under the rookie’s bed. So, deciding to investigate, he and Carl were currently in the process of breaking into Leon’s room.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Piers asked, “Because I could get into big, no, HUGE trouble for doing this.”

The other Beta nodded, “I fucking saw it. An orange prescription bottle taped up under the bed.”

With a nod, Piers finally managed to get the door opened and they quietly made their way in. Carl kept watch once more. The sniper looked around Leon’s very neat room, noticing little to nothing when it came to personalization or décor. He did notice a picture sitting on the bedside table, a picture of Leon when he was a kid, a brown haired woman and a blonde man in a police uniform, holding the kid on his shoulders. Piers guessed it was Leon’s parents in the photo.

Getting down on to his knees, Piers felt up under the bed, right about where Carl said he saw it. Brows furrowed in confusion, feeling nothing there. Not even the duct tape.

“There’s nothing here.” Piers said.

“What?!” Carl said, coming to Piers side before getting up under the bed, “What the fuck?! It was right there the other night! I fucking saw it!”

Hazel eyes rolled in annoyance, as Carl got up to check the trash can. Nothing. The sniper said that maybe Carl had imagined it all, despite the soldier’s protest to the contrary. Before their debate almost turned into an argument, Finn burst through the door, looking winded and a mix of excitement and shock, not even questioning why they were in Leon’s room.

“Guys! Alpha Squad is getting deployed!” Finn reported, “We’re getting an assignment!”

Piers raised a brow, “What? An assignment? Deployment? To where?!”

“We’re being deployed to Edonia!”

Hazel eyes widened in disbelief. They were being deployed already? Was the situation that terrible? Before he could question Finn, he received a text on his phone, a message that showed up on his watch. Chris was telling Piers to gather all of Alpha Squad and to report to the conference room. When Piers asked about the rookie, Chris simply told him that Leon was not going at all. Jill and Barry were going to stay behind and continue to train him with the others. 


End file.
